My Sacrifice
by Bighoggi14
Summary: A sad story, you can tell by the title. [oneshot songfic] My Sacrifice by Creed. YxU pairing


**I hope you all enjoy this, even though it's sad. Please don't be mad at me, I just wanted do to a songfic.**

**

* * *

My Sacrifice**

By: Bighoggi14

Disclaimer: I do not own Code: Lyoko or the song 'My Sacrifice' by Creed.

(Ulrich P.O.V.)

It's been three years. Three years since we finally managed to shut down XANA. Jeremie discovered the last part of the anti-virus, and we shut down Lyoko, shut down the supercomputer. I graduated two years ago. After that, we kind of went our separate ways. We all ended up going to college, but I only managed to stay in contact with Odd. We managed to get dorms in the same college together. Jeremie and Aelita went into a college where their genius would finally be appreciated. Yumi had graduated a year before we did, and she went to some other college. Aelita decided we should get back together again, so she called and made all the arrangements. I haven't spoken to Jeremie or Yumi in a year or so. Of course Odd and I said we would go. We planned to go back to our old hometown, and see Kadic again. Odd and I arrived at the designated spot about twenty minutes late. Jeremie and Aelita are there, but I don't see Yumi anywhere….

_Hello my friend we meet again_

_It's been a while where should_

_We begin…feels like forever._

"Hey guys, how's it going?" I say as we get our of the car.

"Really good actually. What about you guys?" Jeremie replies.

"Not bad. With any luck, Odd and I will both get degrees. Do you know where Yumi is?"

"I might be right behind you." I turn around and see my beloved Yumi there.

"Hi Yumi!" I give her a hug. It feels weird; I'm taller than she is now.

"Hi Ulrich." I still have some feelings for Yumi, something Odd likes to mention all the time. I never expressed my feelings for her in high school.

_Within my heart are memories_

_Of perfect love that you gave to me_

_I remember._

We have a great time. We talk, we eat, we catch up on old times, it's great. We go to the beach to watch the sunset. Jeremie and Aelita are dating, and Odd has a girlfriend. I haven't really been able to find a girlfriend for a long time. As the sun goes down, we sit on the beach enjoying each other's company. Jeremie and Aelita are still basically the same, except Jeremie has gotten contacts. Odd hasn't changed, he is still infatuated with purple and he refuses to get a different hairstyle. Yumi has changed though. She grew her hair out longer; it goes down past her shoulders. She still wears black, but she has on cherry red lipstick. All day long, I couldn't help but stare at those perfect lips….

"Hey Yumi?"

"Yah?"

"I've had a great time today. I'm sorry we got so far apart…."

"Me too."

_When you are with me_

_I'm free…I'm careless…I believe._

"There's something I had always wanted to tell you back in high school."

"What was that?" I can say what I want to say without blushing, I've gained more confidence in myself since high school.

"I loved you. I had for a long time. And, I think I still do." She looks at me with a longing expression on her face.

"I do too. I had loved you for the longest time. Even until now." I lean close and kiss her, just as the sun goes down.

_Above all the others we'll fly_

_This brings tears to my eyes_

_My sacrifice_

I get a whoop from Odd, Jeremie and Aelita cheer.

"What are you so happy about?" Yumi asks.

"Do you have any idea we've been waiting for this to happen? Man, everyone in high school knew that you two were in love but you!" Odd says laughing.

"Was it really that obvious?"

"Oh hell yah. Ever wonder why Sissi stopped chasing you? She finally figured out that Yumi had taken your heart and wasn't going to give it up for anything."

"In fact, that was the whole reason I planned this. Thanks Odd for telling me." Aelita says.

"Excuse me Yumi, I have to go and tackle Odd now." I stand up and chase after the already-fleeing Odd. As soon as I push Odd's face into the sand, I walk back over and sit next to Yumi.

"Ulrich, I have bad news…."

"What?"

"XANA attack."

_We've seen our share of ups and downs_

_Oh how quickly life can turn around in_

_An instant._

"What? How can that be? We shut off the supercomputer years ago."

"I don't know. I always kept the alarm on my computer set for it, just in case, and it went off. Somehow, XANA has woken up."

"Well, I guess it's you-who-it's-us time again." Odd says, walking over.

"Yup. Who's up for one last fight?" I say. Everyone nods. "Then lets go shut him off for good."

_It feels so good to reunite_

_Within yourself and within your mind_

_Let's find peace there_

We arrive at the factory and go down to the main floor. We enter the elevator and descend down to the control room. Jeremie walks over and sits in the chair.

"Yup, the computer is active again. Judging from the amount of graffiti on the walls, I'd say this was a hangout for some punks. They probably reactivated XANA."

"Then let's go." Yumi, Odd, Aelita and I head down to the scanner room. "You guys go first." I say and sit down to wait. They each enter a scanner. Jeremie does his normal thing, except it sounds weird because his voice is deeper. After they are done, I step into my scanner and get virtualized. I nearly lose my lunch because I haven't done it in a while. I get virtualized in the desert sector and land on my butt.

"Looks like you aren't used to it either." Odd says as he give me a hand up.

"Jeremie, what's up? I'm shorter than Yumi again."

"Just because you changed doesn't mean your virtual selves did. It's still the same as it was three years ago. Hurry up, the faster we deactivate the tower, the better." I pull out my sword and hold it in my hands. Man that feels good, I haven't done that in so long…

"Watch out Yumi, Ulrich's become a master of Penchak Silat. He can take you out in an instant." Odd says. It's true, I have managed to attain the highest degree you can for Penchak Silat and I'm giving lessons.

"Ooh, big scary Ulrich. I can still beat him." She says.

_When you are with me_

_I'm free…I'm careless…I believe_

_Above all the others we'll fly_

"Come on guys, just get to the tower." Jeremie pleads.

"Oh fine Einstein." Odd says. He hops on his Overboard which Jeremie just virtualized and takes off. I hop on my Overbike and Yumi on her Overwing with Aelita in tow. As we approach the tower, we see a large welcoming committee. A couple of tarantulas, a couple of crabs, and even a megatank.

"Yay, now the fun begins." Odd says and he jumps onto a crab. With amazing speed, he shoots the XANA symbol and jumps to the next one. He takes out all the crabs that way.

"Wow, I've definitely gotten better."

"My turn." I say and I run off at supersprint towards the tarantulas. Using triplicate and even more supersprints, I manage to take out three of the four. I've gotten better as well. The last tarantula and megatank close in on me, boxing me it. Then from out of no where, two fans slice through the tarantula and the megatank. Looking behind me, I see Yumi receiving her fans back and deftly putting them away.

_This brings tears to my eyes_

_My sacrifice_

"Nice job guys. Aelita, you can enter the tower." Aelita runs for the tower, but stops when a large black mist appears out of no where. The red XANA symbol is pulsing in front of it, it looks like this might be XANA itself. He changes, forms himself into a humanoid form, except he has lasers covering every part of his body. The menacing symbol is pulsing red on his forehead. He has only red slits for eyes.

"Die." It says and opens fire on Aelita, who has no protection for herself.

"NO!" Odd jumps in front of Aelita and takes all of the lasers head on. He is devirtualized immediately, leaving me and Yumi to take care of this new menace.

_I just want to say hello again _

_I just want to say hello again _

As Aelita runs for cover, the being turns towards where Yumi and I are standing. It opens fire, unleashing at least 30 lasers a second. Normally, I would not be a match for this, but when my precious Yumi is at stake, I go into overdrive. I whip out my katana and block shot after shot. The lasers stop, and I fall down exhausted. A beam comes out of a megatank and hits me directly. I fly twenty feet away, leaving only Yumi.

"Ulrich! Ten life points left!" Yumi seems to snap out of it and unleashes a fan, and it hits the target directly, hitting the megatank. It returns to her and she faces XANA with a look of determination on her face. XANA unleashes all his rage on her; it's all she can do to block most of the shots. She is forced backwards towards the edge of the path. She steps backwards and nearly falls off into the digital void.

_When you are with me_

_I'm free…I'm careless…I believe_

_Above all the others we'll fly_

_This brings tears to my eyes_

I see XANA charge up all his lasers for one last assault, one that would easily knock Yumi off the edge. I spring up and run at supersprint. Before I can reach her, XANA fires.

_When you are with me_

_I'm free…I'm careless…I believe_

_Above all the others we'll fly_

_This brings tears to my eyes_

My sacrifice

I see my chance. I throw my sword as hard as I can, it hits XANA directly in the center of his 'eye.' I reach Yumi in just enough time to push my loved one out of the path of the lasers. I take the full brunt of all the lasers and go flying off the side, down into the digital void.

_My sacrifice_

_I just wanted to say hello again_

_I just wanted to say hello again_

**Epilogue:**

Yumi was crying as the pastor said his last few words before Ulrich was buried.

"Ulrich was more than a friend for most of us. He was a loved one. No one may ever know the cause of his tragic death, but those who know him best will never forget him." The pastor stepped down. The casket was closed, and Ulrich's face was covered by the beautiful wood. As it turns out, when you fall into the digital void, your body is devirtualized, but dead. Ulrich had no signs of any wound, and the doctors couldn't find any possible explanation for his death. They finally decided that his heart just gave out. To everyone, this was a complete shock. Well, everyone except for the Lyoko crew. Only they knew what really happened. Yumi had Jeremie materialize one last thing just for this. Odd placed a single rose on top of his grave, and Yumi placed Ulrich's beloved katana on top of that. The casket was buried, and Ulrich Stern was no more.

_My sacrifice

* * *

_

**This is my first story that has a tradgedy in it. Please R&R and tell me what you thought of it.**


End file.
